1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a rotor structure of a synchronous reluctance motor, and more particularly is related to a rotor structure having an inner through-hole pair and an outer through-hole pair, and the oblique angles of oblique extensions of the inner through-hole pair and the outer through-hole pair are different.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Attending with technology development, motors are widely used in our daily lives. Motors are mainly used in various power and electricity equipment. Such equipment is usually placed in the commercial buildings or factories crowded with people, and thus some environmental safety problems would be induced.
For example, noise issue is always an environmental safety problem to be resolved for the industry. Based on the mechanisms of noise generation, motor noise can be sorted as electromagnetic noise, mechanical vibration noise, and aerodynamic noise, wherein mechanical vibration noise is usually resulted from improper motor torque design, which may generate a larger torque ripple when the motor rotates, or asymmetric reluctance of rotor, which may also result in a larger torque ripple because the rotor may suffer different reluctance at different positions. Accordingly, how to reduce torque ripple to improve vibration noise is a issue in the industry eager to be resolved.